


Vous Encore?

by Absolutefandomtrash



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Daniel's pretty out of it the entire time so it'll be a bit weird, I haven't read the book so I'm not setting this in the book universe because that would be unfair, M/M, Multi, Post-Film, Vampire Daniel Molloy, Vampires, all violence is vampire-related, based on the movie and not the books, dramatic vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolutefandomtrash/pseuds/Absolutefandomtrash
Summary: Set in the last five minutes of the movie, Lestat hijacks David Molloy's car and takes them to where Louis is staying. An antique vase is smashed... among other things....





	Vous Encore?

**Author's Note:**

> The title translates to "You Again?" from French.
> 
> This was written after I watched the movie for the first time because I wanted to.
> 
> French translations will be written at the end notes. Forgive me for any misspellings and let me know the correct way to spell them if you catch any mistakes!

"I assume I need no introduction."

Daniel Molloy groaned in pain and held his bleeding neck. One of the last things he expected in that moment was Lestat to pop out of his trunk and bite him in the fucking neck. Louis had almost convinced him, but to have the vampire from his story to actually appear… An entirely different animal.

He had been thrown to the side in his passenger seat. When did that happen? He just stared at the vampire as he smoothly grabbed the wheel and drove down the highway. Had he ever learned how to drive? All his info had been from Louis, so he had no way of knowing.

Speaking of which…

“Do you know how long I’ve had to listen to that? Centuries!” Lestat obviously had a few leftover complaints from his time with Louis, and Malloy was the one who had to listen to them. Normally he would be elated. Not when he had just experienced sharp teeth digging into his fucking jugular.

Pale, long fingers reached for him, and he leaned away from them. The vampire grinned and murmured, “Don’t worry. I’m going to give you the choice I never had,” before turning the radio on with a laugh. Sympathy for the Devil started playing, which was ironically fitting. Molloy just shook his head and stared at the French Vampire. Several questions ran through his head, namely how in the ever-loving fuck did he get here?

“I’m afraid that’s a long story, my good man. But I will tell you once we get to Louis.”

Oh yeah. Mind-reader. Joy.

“He’s in the other direction,” he replied, feeling altogether useless. Lestat laughed and pet his cheek; the gesture somehow didn’t come across nearly as creepy as it could have.

“You met him in the other direction, dear. I can smell where he’s run off to, and it’s this way.”

“Oh.” Lestat pet his cheek again, this time with the hand resting on his cheek for the briefest of moments. He moved his hand to swat it away but felt the blood underneath his fingers and put it back with a soft swear. Maybe don’t take the hand that’s keeping some of your blood in off of where you’re bleeding, dumbass. The warmth of said blood felt good when the night and breeze were cool. At least, when compared to the blood pouring out of his neck.

“Do me a favor and stop thinking about the blood coming out of your neck. It is quite distracting, and I would rather not crash the car and be caught on fire again.” Daniel looked at him, the almost bored facial expression matching the bored tone of his request.

“How did you survive getting burned alive?” he asked with a partial slur. They were going so fast, and he didn’t want to focus too much on the fact that one wrong move would throw them both through the windshield. Lestat petted his cheek, moving it up to comb his fingers through his hair.

“Painfully. Don’t worry your pretty head about it.” Daniel frowned at that and shifted to get away from the hand. It didn’t work, and he eventually gave up and let the vampire play with his hair. It somehow doubled to calm him down, in a weird way.

“How are you driving?”

“I learned a few things from passers-by. Learner drivers and all that.” He glanced at David with a grin. “Impressed?”

“Yeah. Seeing as you probably haven’t driven a car in your life.”

“An accurate observation. Beauty and brains.” His face heated up at that slightly-condescending compliment.

“Please don’t…” He couldn’t think of the rest of what he wanted to say.

“But you are quite beautiful, friend. What was your name?” The vampire made an exit.

“Daniel… Molloy.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Daniel. May I call you Daniel?” It wasn’t much of a question, and he wasn’t in the mood to answer. Lestat continued, “I do hope you found whatever you were looking for when you interviewed our dear Louis. Although what could be gained from his melancholic outlook on the world, I will never know.” Daniel switched hands and looked at the blood- covered one in disgust. They pulled into a parking lot and parked.

“Where are we?”

“I have no clue, but I can smell the vampire. I can also catch his thoughts, however faint.” He turned to Daniel with a grin, and the journalist could see the red of his blood on his lips. It painted a very vivid and Romantic image. Like something out of Frankenstein.

Suddenly, he had been pinned down to the seat and felt sharp teeth against his throat, where he had just been bleeding. It hurt, and he slammed his hands against the vampire’s shoulders, frantically trying to get him off. But he didn’t. He kept drinking, and Daniel kept getting weaker until a door slammed and he heard an angry voice yell, “Lestat!”

The body left almost instantly, and he weakly pressed both hands on the much-bigger wound. Lestat greeted the other person cheerfully, and they exchanged tense words. He struggled to sit upright. Christ, he lost a lot of blood. His head hurt. His vision swam, but he still managed to get upright. He had to know what was going on.

Soft, cool hands gently gripped his shoulder; he tried to pull away before the person hissed, “Malloy! It’s me!” Louis. Daniel immediately relaxed and let himself be pulled out of the car. He leaned into the other man and held his bleeding throat.

“Don’ worry,” he slurred. It felt like being drunk. It was hard to walk and think but he somehow still could, just like being drunk. “I wan’… I wanted it…”

“You’re a fool, Malloy. A complete fool.” They walked inside, and he faintly heard Lestat mutter, “Fils de pute,” and some other things.

“Lestat, please don’t break anything. Even if you hate the décor.” Malloy laughed a little at that. He sounded like he was scolding a cat for knocking over a glass of water.

As if on cue, he heard a crash and an apathetic, “Oops.” It sounded like some kind of ceramic was knocked over, which made him laugh a bit more. Louis sighed and continued to practically drag Daniel until he was unceremoniously dumped on the couch. Long nails gently scraped the bitten area, making him whimper at the contact. It hurt but at the same time… felt kind of good?

Louis was saying something in French, and Lestat was responding. Even though the conversation obviously was an argument, it still sounded beautiful; something about French made everything sound elegant and cultured. He half-payed attention to it while trying to keep blood in his body until one of the other two asked, “Daniel, do you still want this?”

It took him a few seconds to realize just what that question meant, but when he did he nodded and mumbled, “Yes.” True. He did still want to be a vampire, even after getting attacked by one. Not that he had much to lose, anyway…

His attention drifted until someone lifted his head onto their lap; the nails returned, this time gently scraping his scalp while running through his hair. He decided that Louis was the one doing it. They kept talking in French, and he slowly took his hands off of his throat. No use, if he would be a vampire in a few minutes.

The other person knelt down next to him, and Lestat’s face filled his vision. So he was right. Lestat gently touched his face again before tilting it for better access to his neck. This time, he barely felt the teeth. He didn’t know why; maybe because of how much blood he’d already lost, maybe because of some kind of trance, maybe both. He didn’t care. He lay there and let his body be drained and his hair gently pet and in some weird, fucked-up way it was the nicest he had ever felt in his life.

Eventually, Lestat pulled away from him. He didn’t really pay attention until something wet dripped close to his mouth; it smelled faintly of death and wine and when it ran into his mouth it tasted different from anything he had ever tasted before. He leaned into the source as more fell into his open mouth before weakly gripping Lestat’s wrist and pulled it to his mouth. He wanted more. He needed more. So he lapped at the bleeding cut without really registering what exactly he was ingesting. As long as he had that delicious substance, he was good.

That is until the pain started.

He almost immediately let go and groaned. When Louis had talked about his body dying, he had imagined that it would be uncomfortable; it actually was torture. And the worst part had to be that he could feel every single cell of his dying like it had been set on fire. The fingers in his hair never stopped running through it, and he used it to anchor himself in the sea of pain and oncoming darkness. The last thing he saw was both of the other men looking at him. Then black.

Then everything at once.

Daniel gasped air into his lungs and blinked at the faces above him. Everything had gathered a sharper quality to it; the air, the faces, the room, the smells, the taste, everything. His tongue hit his teeth, and he gasped again at their sharpness. So now he was a vampire.

Louis gently prodded him to sit up before standing with, “Thankfully, this neighborhood is one various insignificant people inhabit.” Daniel winced at that. Louis had talked at a normal volume, but to his overstimulated hearing, it had been too loud. Christ, the interview they had must’ve been miserable if that’s what he had been hearing. The door closed, making him wince again.

Lestat chuckled and rubbed his hands. “It is a bit overwhelming at first, isn’t it? Especially with all these new… things from this century.” Daniel nodded. “Welcome to the vampire world, Daniel.”

“Is-“ Jesus H. Christ, his throat was dry, “is this what it’s like all the time?”

“Well, the initial sensations are a bit much, but overall you will have more heightened experiences than humans do.” The hand moved up to his shoulder. “Tell me what Louis told you about me,” he murmured. For the first time since Daniel had met Lestat, he seemed sad. Lonely, even. Most definitely not the type of person to blast Sympathy for the Devil while driving a car for the first time on a freeway in San Fransisco.

“He told me about Claudia.” Lestat’s face darkened at the name. “How she almost killed you. How you doted on her. And also you saving him when he torched his house. And New Orleans, when you found him in the sewers by following the corpses of rats. And when he refused to kill the prostitute so you did…” He licked his lips before finishing, “And when he found you in the house centuries later. When you got scared by the helicopter and he held your hand. And then he left you.” Lestat didn’t say anything but kept rubbing his shoulder. “He’s fond of you, Lestat. He wanted to hate you for a long time, but he is fond of you and missed you.”

“He left me alone. He and Claudia and then he by himself left me alone. Without a backwards glance.” The loneliness mixed with bitterness, and he looked almost pathetic. Like an abandoned dog. Daniel gently touched his shoulder.

“He’s a complicated man. And from what he told me… so are you.” Lestat snorted, but he continued, “He still wanted to be around you. He just didn’t know if it would be good for him. Or you. But now we’re all here, and you two can… kiss and make up, or whatever.” A weak end for something that had been stronger. Lestat still seemed to get it and gently touched his cheek; this time he didn’t pull away but leaned into it.

“Louis is rather… complicated,” he echoed. “Very true. And maybe I will not be set on fire this time…” He looked like he was about to say something else when the door opened and closed, and Louis made his way into the room; Daniel smelled two people with him, and his mouth almost watered at the smell of their warm, rich blood. Lestat laughed at his expression and stood, holding out his hand. Daniel took it and stood almost at the same moment Louis walked in the room.

He had two girls with him who were obviously hookers. They both looked a bit drunk, but they also looked completely sober at the same time. Only their glassy eyes and the way they both slightly swayed on their feet indicated otherwise. Louis had a hand on both of their arms in a way that steadied them but looked completely natural. One girl frowned at the sight of the other two but shook Louis off and walked up to Lestat with a smile. At a closer distance he realized that they had probably been put under a light trance of some kind, much like he probably had toward the end of his life. It made sense.

She ran a hand down the back of Lestat’s neck and murmured, “Your friend here said that you boys haven’t had a decent meal in ages. You think I could change that?” Daniel resisted the urge to laugh at that observation. If only she knew. Lestat, however, chuckled and brushed her bangs out of the way.

“Cherie, you are rejuvenating my appetite,” he responded before pulling her close and kissing her jaw. Daniel looked away from that scene and saw Louis and the second woman kissing each other. Louis looked at him over her shoulder in a way that said, get over here and share, so he obeyed and gently placed his hand on her lower back. She gave a soft, “Oh,” but otherwise ignored him. That is, until her put his mouth on her neck and sucked. She almost immediately leaned into him while Louis kissed the inside of her arm. Daniel felt her heartbeat under her skin, could hear her blood in her veins. He needed more; he bit down and felt her hot blood immediately pour into his mouth.

It tasted wonderful. He kept biting and sucking and lapping at her neck while she grew weaker and weaker until Louis took his hands and pulled him away from her. Her body dropped onto the ground, nearly bloodless, and Daniel licked his lips in satisfaction.

“Remember,” Louis murmured, “do not drink from the dead. Their blood is cold far past tolerability.” Daniel nodded. They looked at each other for a few moments until Lestat dropped his meal with a thud; they turned and saw him licking his lips.

“Oh, the hot blood of human flesh is a relief after centuries of rats,” he sighed contentedly. Then he walked over to the other two- namely, Louis. Taking the other vampire’s hand, he gently murmured, “My dear, old, wonderful friend, please forgive me.” Louis gave a small, sad smile and responded by kissing Lestat’s hand. He smiled. “Merci beaucoup, mon ami.”

“…Mon cher,” Louis hesitantly replied. “Mon cher.” It took Lestat by surprise, but he quickly nodded with a grin.

“Oui. Mon cher.” He then looked at Daniel and stroked his cheek with as much tenderness as he had looked at Louis. “Daniel, you have taken to this world like you have always lived in it.” He smiled at the praise and rubbed the inside of his wrist. Somehow, sharing in the intimacy he had with the other vampire didn’t feel like a betrayal or an invasion; it felt like all three of them were sharing a special moment more than anything else. Louis evidently felt the same, since he walked behind him and placed a hand on the back of his neck. They stood like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the quiet closeness in between them. Then Daniel pulled Lestat forward while kissing the inside of his wrist, and the moment changed.

By the time the sun had risen, they were already crammed in Louis’ coffin. It was a tight fit, but none of them particularly cared. They would get others, but in that moment they wanted to be close to each other and didn’t mid the fact that they were basically on top of each other. Daniel certainly didn’t.

Lestat kissed Louis again before settling back into the position he had claimed for himself. Louis chuckled and brushed his cheek before lacing his fingers through Daniel’s.

“Please keep the person interviewing me out if it next time,” he murmured. “The next one who tries most likely won’t be so attractive.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Fils de pute"- son of a bitch  
> "Merci beaucoup, mon ami"- thank you very much, my friend  
> "Mon cher"- my love


End file.
